Hunting Muggles
by mah29732
Summary: The Ministry of Magic now under control of Lord Voldemort has set its sights on the Dark Knight and any rogue muggles that get in their way...little do they know it might be more than they can handle.
1. Targeting the Dark Knight

Hunting Muggles

Chapter 1: Targeting the Dark Knight

It was yet another day for the Ministry of Magic, with Lord Voldemort having finally his puppets in charge of the Ministry. Yet, there was one obvious muggle that could get the better hands on them only known as the Dark Knight. Dolores Umbridge was meeting with some top Ministry officials whom were in favor of the new regime.

"This Dark Knight, he doesn't look too scary" said Yaxley as he was examining an image of the Dark Knight on a wanted poster.

"He'll be in our path if we try to do away with the mudbloods and muggles alike" said Dolores, "it is why we are required to get rid of him for good."

"You sure he isn't the only rogue muggle that we should be concerned about?" asked Albert.

"I hope you have enough of your intelligence assets available to get info on all the rogue muggles like the Dark Knight, Green Arrow, the Flash, Superman, they're all a threat" continued Dolores.

"What about the Potter boy?" asked Yaxley, "And his two troublesome friends?"

"They're on the run for now, but I want you to get some more info on these rogue muggles immediately" said Dolores.

Yet as they were about to leave, an arrow from above somehow managed to strike down a wanted poster of the Dark Knight, as they all turned toward the window above they noticed the Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy.

"Aw, you guys redecorated the place since the last time I came to the Ministry of Magic" said the Green Arrow.

"After him!" ordered Dolores.

As everyone began to fire their wands at the Green Arrow and Speedy, the two ran up from the roof to which Speedy was sure the Ministry of Magic now under Lord Voldemort was going to get them for sure.

"You sure he'll be coming?" asked Speedy to the Green Arrow.

"Bats will arrive soon enough" replied the Green Arrow.

Suddenly Batman's own Batjet arrived on the scene to which a ladder was let out where the two managed to climb up. They obviously hurried to get into the Batjet, since the Ministry of Magic was going to send in its air force to shoot down the Batman.

"Just what are you doing spying on the Ministry of Magic?" asked Batman.

"They're making laws that'll go after us soon enough Bats" replied the Green Arrow.

"This doesn't sound like the Ministry of Magic that I know of" said Batman.

"Well, whatever, just get the heck out of here for us please" replied Speedy.

"At least you said please" said Batman as he noticed some wizards and withes in Death Eater masks chasing the Batjet.

"After them!" cried the lead Death Eater.

As the Death Eaters chased after the Dark Knight and his two allies, Batman knew he had to out run them quickly.

"Let's see how they'll fly with this" said Batman as he used his booster on the Batjet speeding it up.

Yet the Death Eaters were still able to follow them.

"Shoot them out of the sky Bats, literally please" said the Green Arrow.

"Don't worry, I got everything under control" replied Batman as he pressed some buttons on the console of the Batjet.

Suddenly smoke came out of the back engines of the Batjet, causing the Death Eaters whom were following the Dark Knight to literally be blinded temporarily. Yet, they were still able to follow the Dark Knight.

"Shoot the rogue muggle down!" cried another of the Death Eaters on his broom.

As the Death Eaters started to fire their wands at the Dark Knight's Batjet, it was getting to be quite rocky for the trio onboard.

"I got this one covered" said the Green Arrow as he got his arrows ready and opened up a hatch.

The Green Arrow then fired a few rounds of arrows at the Death Eaters whom were chasing the trio, knocking each one of them off of their brooms.

"Ha, that'll show them!" laughed the Green Arrow.

"We got more on our tail!" cried Speedy as he noticed from the mirror.

"I see them" said Batman as he then continued pushing his Batjet to the brink.

As the Dark Knight continued trying to out run the Death Eaters, one of the Death Eaters had used his wand to successfully knock out one of the engines of the Batjet.

"Lucky shot!" cried the Green Arrow who quickly buckled up ready for a hard landing.

"Hold on tight!" cried Batman as he also buckled up.

As the trio knew the Batjet was going to crash, Batman then pressed some buttons on the console of the Batjet sending the trio shooting right out of the Batjet and flying toward a forest making it hard for the Death Eaters to see where they were going to land.

"Blast!" cried one of the Death Eaters who was disappointed.

"Seems like we're going to need a search party to root them out" said another Death Eater, "I'll get the Ministry of Magic to deal with this."

"What about getting help from Lord Voldemort?" asked the first Death Eater.

"The Dark Lord has other pressing matters to attend to, however if we do need help, I am sure he'd be more than happy to take out another major foe" replied the second Death Eater as he then raced off on his broom.

As the Death Eaters soon left, the Dark Knight eventually got himself free from a tree he had fallen in, and later met up with the Green Arrow.

"Say, Bats, have you seen Speedy?" asked the Green Arrow to which Speedy was obviously also stuck in a tree.

"Er, a little help please?" asked Speedy.

"Sure thing" replied Batman as he then used a Baterang cutting the branch and freeing Speedy.

"Where the heck are we anyway?" asked the Green Arrow.

"The Ministry of Magic has somehow fallen under the corruption of Lord Voldemort, I don't know how or why, but we need to find out clues to why they are hunting muggle-born wizards and witches, not to mention targeting us" replied Batman.

"Er, not to get too concern about where we are, but are these woods a bit creepier than before?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Nonsense, we'll find our way out soon enough" replied Batman.

Yet what the trio didn't realize was they had just crashed landed quite close to Malfoy Manor, a major center for the Death Eaters whom were no doubt about to find out they didn't have to search far for the trio.


	2. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter 2: The Malfoy Manor

The trio which included the Dark Knight, the Green Arrow and Speedy had just crashed in a wooded area not far from Malfoy Manor. They were unaware of how close they were to those who really wanted to hunt them down for good. Within Malfoy Manor itself, a certain Bellatrix was quite impatient well knowing that Harry and his friends had gotten away.

"Lucius, we have to go after them, Potter and his two friends" said Bellatrix.

"I know the Dark Lord sees that you are quite eager to continue the hunt, but for now we must gather our strength to search for Potter and his friends" replied Lucius.

"But we don't have much time if Potter is able to find a way to defeat the Dark Lord" continued Bellatrix.

"Do not worry, he won't succeed in defeating the Dark Lord" said Lucius.

As Lucius was prepared to head out, Wormtail came into the scene with urgent news.

"There has been a skirmish close to our area" said Wormtail.

"Is it Potter again?" asked Lucius to Wormtail.

"No, er, the Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic have been fighting off a rogue muggle known as the Batman" replied Wormtail.

"Ah yes, so I've heard" said Lucius to which he turned to Bellatrix, "well, it seems like you will get a taste of the action after all, the Batman is a well known muggle ally of Harry Potter, and stopping him would be all the more important."

"It would be a pleasure of mine to bring down this Batman" said Bellatrix as she made an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, as Lucius Malfoy, along with Bellatrix were plotting to go after the Dark Knight, the Dark Knight along with the Green Arrow and Speedy were still trying to get a glimpse on where they really were located.

"All I see is more and more trees" said Speedy as he looked ahead.

"There has to be a place which we can get some help" said Batman.

"Sorry Bats, but I also don't seem to see anything either" added the Green Arrow.

"My scanners are picking up a large structure not far from here, it might be a mansion where we could stay for the night" said Batman.

"As big as the one as yours back home?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Hopefully, we'll probably then be able to contact help" replied Batman.

As the trio then continued their way, they were unaware that Bellatrix was already up in the air on her broom stick watching the ground from below.

"That muggle must be around here somewhere" said Bellatrix.

She then spotted the Dark Knight, along with the Green Arrow and Speedy down below as they were climbing tree to tree.

"Hey, look I wonder if it might be one of your wizard friends like that Potter boy you were friends with" said the Green Arrow.

"Somehow, I do not think we should trust someone wearing all black" said Batman.

"Yeah, well name one reason why I shouldn't be waving for help?" asked the Green Arrow.

Suddenly a green light which was really the Killing Curse summoned by Bellatrix hit the ground missing the Green Arrow just a few inches.

"Blast, I knew I should have fired it when I landed!" cried Bellatrix.

"Run!" cried Batman.

As the trio raced away from Bellatrix in trying to lose her in the woods, Bellatrix kept on firing her wand, continuously using the Killing Curse hoping that she would eventually hit the Dark Knight and his two companions.

"Come on, come on!" cried Bellatrix as she kept on firing.

"At this rate Bats, the entire forest will be destroyed!" cried the Green Arrow who was hiding under a large rock with Batman and Speedy.

"I think I have an idea, split up, we'll confuse whoever is firing at us" said Batman.

"I hope you know what you're doing Bats" said the Green Arrow as he went off.

As the Green Arrow went one way, Speedy went in another and the Dark Knight also going in another direction. Bellatrix didn't know which one to fire at, so she first decided to go after her main objective, the Dark Knight. She kept on firing her Killing Curse spell at the Dark Knight, yet he was able to dodge the spell entirely. Even though he was able to accomplish this with ease, the Green Arrow who had met up with his sidekick Speedy wanted to make it easier for his friend.

"Let's say we take this one down?" asked the Green Arrow to Speedy as they were getting their arrows ready.

"Ready" said Speedy as he was aiming carefully at Bellatrix.

"Steady" continued the Green Arrow who was also doing the same.

"Fire!" cried both of them.

For a certain Bellatrix, she was well unaware that two arrows were coming right at her, which literally knocked her off her broom which the broom itself crashed on the forest floor. As Bellatrix was trying to recover from what just happen, it was ample enough time for the Green Arrow, Speedy and the Dark Knight to make a hasty retreat. By the time Bellatrix got onto her broom again, when she eventually found it, they were nowhere to be seen.

"That rogue muggle and his friends will pay dearly for this!" cried Bellatrix.

As she then zoomed back to Malfoy Manor in defeat, it was just then that the Dark Knight along with Speedy and the Green Arrow were also approaching Malfoy Manor, thinking it was some abandon place.

"You sure about this Bats" said Green Arrow in the bushes, "it looks a bit creepy to me."

"I'd rather stay in your cave than go in there" added Speedy.

"It's the only building within so many miles" replied Batman, "we're going in."

"I was afraid you'd say that" sighed Speedy as he along with the Green Arrow followed the Dark Knight into the mansion not knowing that it belonged to Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Into the Manor

Chapter 3: Into the Manor

Bellatrix couldn't believe how some rogue muggles could be able to literally shoot herself out of the sky while she was hunting down the Dark Knight. As she fled back on her broom in defeat, Lucius Malfoy was awaiting the news.

"So, did you finish the job in taking the rogue muggle down?" asked Lucius to Bellatrix.

"Not exactly, that rogue muggle has two allies with him" replied Bellatrix, "they knocked me off of my broom."

"Hmm, you could have done better, the Dark Lord would not be pleased with your progress" added Lucius.

As Bellatrix headed inside the manor with Lucius, it was just then that the Dark Knight, along with the Green Arrow and Speedy had arrived on the scene. Not knowing that the foe they had recently defeated was also inside the same building.

"You sure this is abandon?" asked the Green Arrow, "Looks occupied to me."

"There must be a way we can find some communications inside to contact the Batcave" said Batman as he ventured into the garden of the manor.

"Er, kind of looks very creepy from this perspective" said Speedy who was obviously no doubt afraid from entering.

"Sure Speedy, if you're afraid of entering the mansion, you can stay out here all alone" added the Green Arrow.

"On second thought, I'll join you" said Speedy as he rushed off.

As the trio entered the main door of the mansion, they were unaware of the obvious darkness of the manor.

"Bats, this mansion is darker than yours" said the Green Arrow.

"Gee, thanks" replied Batman.

As the trio continued to the manor, Lucius and a few Death Eaters were meeting with Bellatrix to hear the news on the whereabouts of the trio of rogue muggles in the basement of the mansion.

"It seems here, that Bellatrix has indeed spotted the trio of rogue muggles" said Lucius to his fellow Death Eaters.

"There are two others with the Batman" added Bellatrix, "be watchful of what they have in their inventory."

"Wormtail, I think it's time if you bring some tea over for our guests" said Lucius to Wormtail.

"Absolutely, I'll get it upstairs" continued Wormtail.

As Wormtail headed upstairs he was quite well unaware that there were a trio of rogue muggle intruders which Lucius and Bellatrix were discussing with their fellow Death Eaters. As Wormtail headed into the kitchen of the manor, he felt he spotted some intruders whom were unfamiliar to him going through the hallways of the mansion. The trio of intruders were unaware of Wormtail's presence.

"You sure this mansion will have the right technology to get help from your Batcave?" asked Speedy.

"I hate to agree with him" added the Green Arrow, "but this place doesn't appear to have any."

But as the trio were heading down one hallway, Wormtail felt it was time to act and stop the trio of intruders.

"Not so fast" said Wormtail as he pointed his wand toward the trio of intruders, "I think you three will be coming with me."

"Run!" cried the Green Arrow.

As Wormtail fired his wand at the trio of intruders, Speedy, the Green Arrow and the Dark Knight fled in separate directions. Poor old Wormtail didn't know which one to go after, so instead he rushed downstairs toward the basement where Lucius was continuing his meeting with Bellatrix and his fellow Death Eaters.

"Sir, those rogue muggles, they're here!" cried Wormtail.

"Here, you sound serious?" asked Lucius.

"Yes, the trio that Bellatrix fought are indeed here!" replied Wormtail as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I think it's time to ready our wands" said Lucius, "we got a bunch of rogue muggles to hunt down."

As the Death Eaters were heading upstairs, Batman, the Green Arrow and Speedy were very busy trying to find a way out of the mansion. The trio literally ran into each other, which poor Speedy wanted to find a way out of here.

"This place, there is no exit here!" cried Speedy.

"No modern technology here Bats, we have to get out of here quickly" added the Green Arrow.

"It seems like we really need to find our niche out of here" said Batman.

"You are quite right" said Lucius as the trio turned around, the trio of intruders were cornered by Lucius and his Death Eaters along with Bellatrix and Wormtail being there as well, "but sadly, you three will likely not make it out of here alive."

The Death Eaters then promptly raised their wands at the trio of intruders.

"Got any bright ideas on how to get us out of this one Bats?" asked the Green Arrow.

"I think I know one" replied Batman as he was reaching for his belt.

Suddenly a smoke screen appeared, as Batman threw some item which covered up the right moment for the trio to get out of the mansion.

"After them!" cried Lucius as he was trying to recover from the incident.

The Death Eaters themselves headed into the mansion and began firing their wands at the trio of intruders. As all three began to dodge the attacks by the Death Eaters, Lucius was more concern about some of his most prized values being destroyed.

"Stop, careful while going after them!" cried Lucius to the Death Eaters as Wormtail literally had to run and catch a vase that was quite expensive which was about to fall and crash to the ground, "Good save."

"Hurry, we have to find a way out of here Bats" said the Green Arrow as he then approached a door which he thought might have been the entrance, "I think we came through this way."

"You sure about that?" asked Speedy who caught up with the two.

"Oh come on, all of these doors look very similar" replied the Green Arrow.

Suddenly, the Dark Knight could hear the Death Eaters coming closer to where they were located.

"I think we got no other choice" said Batman as he then literally broke down the door.

As the trio exited the mansion, they instead found themselves in a large garden maze in the backyard of the mansion.

"Great, just great" sighed the Green Arrow.

"I think it'd be like a needle and the hay stack for them" said Batman as he encouraged the two to follow him through the garden maze.

As Batman and the other two headed into the garden maze, the Death Eaters along with Lucius and Bellatrix had arrived on the scene.

"Where the heck could they have gone to?" asked one of the Death Eaters.

"Hmm, I speculate they went into the garden maze" replied Lucius.

"I'll lead the way" said Bellatrix, "this is my battle."


	4. Into the Garden Maze

Chapter 4: Into the Garden Maze

The Dark Knight along with the Green Arrow and Speedy had no alternatives, as the Death Eaters led by Lucius and Bellatrix were coming their way. All three dashed into the garden maze soon each one of them were confused which way to go.

"So where the heck do we go from here Bats?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Split up" said Batman, "we'll meet outside the garden when we get to the other side."

"Got it" said the Green Arrow.

"Aw, why is it that I don't often listen" sighed Speedy as he headed his way.

But as the trio went their separate ways, Lucius, Bellatrix and the Death Eaters had arrived on the scene.

"They want into your garden" said one of the Death Eaters to Lucius who wasn't amused by those comments.

"I know, do you think I'm that foolish to ignore something as the obvious?" asked Lucius as he turned to the particular Death Eater who asked that question, "If you are so competent in hunting those rogue muggles down, why don't you lead a pack of your fellow Death Eaters?"

"Fine" replied the Death Eater, "I'll take a squad down this way."

"I'll take the side to the right" added Lucius.

"That'll leave me for the center" continued Bellatrix.

As Bellatrix, Lucius and the Death Eaters went their separate ways, the trio of rogue muggles in question were having their own trouble. Most of Lucius' garden had quite of bit of live Venus fly traps which the Green Arrow was trying to do his best to dodge the fly traps.

"I don't want to waste ammo on these guys" said the Green Arrow as he literally used his bow to whack some of the veins that were coming his way, "if I wanted to fight a villain with plants as sidekicks, I'd have joined Bats to fight Poison Ivy."

While the Green Arrow was encountering his own trouble, Speedy on his path noticed a couple of what seemed to be like flowers, as mischievous as he was, he picked up one of them thinking he could trash the garden while he was at it, not knowing he was picking up a magical creature known as a Mandrake in his hand. The Mandrake screamed quite loudly alerting the Death Eaters that were on Speedy's trail.

"What is that horrible noise?" cried one of the Death Eaters, "Tell me that rogue muggle wasn't dumb enough to pick up a Mandrake!"

"I think he was!" cried the head Death Eater, "Come on, just follow the suits of the creature!"

"What the, what kind of a creature is this?" cried Speedy as he was covering his ears as the Mandrake was whining and screaming as it was getting back into its hole.

When it was finally over, Speedy thought he was in the clearing that is until the Death Eaters showed up right behind him.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Speedy as he took out his bow and fired some arrows at the Death Eaters.

As the Death Eaters were literally getting knocked down, the Dark Knight could hear the fight in another area that he was in, yet before the Dark Knight could join Speedy to help him out, Bellatrix was right in his path.

"Hello muggle, it's time someone finally put you in your place" said Bellatrix as she raised her wand targeting the Dark Knight.

But as the Dark Knight was ready for a face off with Bellatrix, the Green Arrow had just finished using his own bow in cutting the veins that were coming toward him. Apparently, Lucius wasn't pleased as he finally met up with the Green Arrow.

"Now that wasn't nice to do that to my pets" said Lucius.

"Oh come on, now you're sounding like a male version of Poison Ivy" said the Green Arrow.

"Ha, another muggle you're probably referring to me, no matter, I'll make this quick and painless!" roared Lucius as he raised his wand.

Lucius fired his wand trying to target the Green Arrow, but the Green Arrow ran for his life, he literally bumped right into Speedy who managed to knock some of the Death Eaters down preventing them from following him for the time being.

"Quick, we have to go this way!" cried the Green Arrow.

"Where's Bats?" asked Speedy as they were running.

"He'll catch up with us soon enough, I hope" replied the Green Arrow.

As the two were fleeing from Lucius and the Death Eaters, Bellatrix was doing her best to try to take down the Dark Knight using her Killing Curse again.

"Why won't you go down?" roared Bellatrix as she kept on firing at the Dark Knight who was able to dodge the attacks.

"Time to show you who'll be put in their place" replied Batman as he quickly took out a Baterang and threw it right at Bellatrix, knocking her wand right out of her hand.

"My wand!" cried Bellatrix.

But as Belltraix leaped for her wand, the Dark Knight also decided it was time to even the score as he also leaped and grabbed it. The two began to struggle for the wand, which Bellatrix was trying to even use her nails to give the Dark Knight scares.

"Give it to me, you'll break it!" roared Bellatrix.

As the two continued to struggle, the Dark Knight had enough and wanted to end this as quickly as possible, so he took out what appeared to be a small metal ball and threw it at Bellatrix which created smoke around her, even though she was able to grab the wand, the Dark Knight had enough time to escape. It was just then that he had caught up with his two friends whom were on their way out of the garden.

"What took you so long Bats?" asked the Green Arrow.

"Ran into some trouble, but it seems we'll be camping out in the woods away from this mansion for sure" replied Batman, "I'll find us a way to get us out of here soon enough."

"I hope you're right about that" replied the Green Arrow, "because I fear they'll still be coming after us."

As the trio thought their ordeal would soon be over, back at the mansion, Bellatrix was recovering from another defeat, but also Lucius and the Death Eaters were also defeated as well.

"The Dark Lord is not going to like this" sighed Lucius.

"You are right that I am not pleased" said a familiar voice to which Lord Voldemort himself appears, "I will handle these rogue muggles where you left off."


	5. Voldemort's Hunt

Chapter 5: Voldemort's Hunt

It was finally time for the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself to take upon the action of hunting down the rogue muggles. As for the trio of rogue muggles in question, Batman along with the Green Arrow and Speedy had already bunkered themselves down in the forest nearby Malfoy Manor.

"Well, that was all but a bust Bats" sighed the Green Arrow, "they are to follow us for sure."

"Not if I use my remote call for my backup Batjet" replied Batman.

"Wait, you had one all along?" asked Speedy, "Why didn't you bother to use it before?"

"Never thought things would turn out this bad" replied Batman as he began to call the remote backup Batjet.

It was just then that some dark mist began to move right on in, with a shadowy figure in the center of it really the Dark Lord himself.

"Greetings Batman and friends, I've see you have managed to outwit my best Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic itself" said Lord Voldemort as he appeared as the mist cleared up.

"Ha, I think we can make an easy shot at someone who has a snake for a face!" laughed Speedy as he was readying his weapon.

Yet before Speedy could manage to fire, Nagini, Lord Voldemort's pet snake emerged as well.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, that I decided to bring Nagini along the hunt with me" added Lord Voldemort, "you see, Nagini loves the taste of muggle, she can't help herself you see, and you three will be breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Run!" cried Batman to his two friends.

As the trio ran for their lives from Nagini who was able to go through the wooded thick forest area with ease, the Green Arrow decided it was time to fight back at the snake.

"I'm no rat!" cried the Green Arrow as he readied his bow and fired some shots at Nagini causing her to be blinded for a bit.

Nagini a bit dazed from the attack continues forward toward the trio of muggles who split up going in their own separate paths. The giant snake was more interested in taking down the primary target, the Dark Knight instead of going after the two other rogue muggles in question. She immediately gave chase to the Dark Knight who was doing his best to outrun the snake.

"I don't think you'd like bats for lunch" said Batman as he leaped on a tree branch and threw his Baterang causing Nagini to go temporary blind.

The giant snake eventually covered from the attack and moved forward, yet not before Lord Voldemort came into the scene to help his pet snake out. The Dark Lord used the Cruciatus Curse on the Dark Knight, even managing to paralyze the rogue muggle.

"So much for you being the Batman, the only muggle who could have really challenged me" laughed Lord Voldemort as Nagini was getting ready to eat her prey, "but I am pretty sure you'd make a fine dinner for my Nagini."

Yet before Nagini could strike, two arrows struck out of nowhere knocking Nagini right in the back as she was about to pounce on the Dark Knight. As the Dark Lord turns around, he notices the Green Arrow and Speedy who heard of the commotion going on decided to help out the Dark Knight.

"Bat's is off the menu" said the Green Arrow as he was readying another shot.

"You dare disrupt my pet's meal?" roared Lord Voldemort.

"Oh, we don't just dare" replied Speedy as he fired another shot that was quite close to Lord Voldemort.

"Ignorant muggle fool, you do not know who you are dealing with!" roared Lord Voldemort.s

The Dark Lord raised his wand and continued to fire at the two, Nagini who had recovered from the surprise attack decided to join on in hunting the two other rogue muggles. It was just then that the Dark Knight himself was recovering from the Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord had managed to put on him in a surprise attack before.

"Ha, that's right Nagini, you are almost there, you'll need to catch up on your strength by swallowing up these two whole!" laughed Lord Voldemort as he was about to put the Cruciatus Curse upon the Dark Knight's two friends.

Yet before Lord Voldemort could do just that, a Baterang was thrown by the Dark Knight knocking Lord Voldemort's wand right off his hand. The Dark Lord couldn't believe how painful it was, as he was about to pick up his wand, the Dark Knight steps on the wand and takes it off from the ground.

"Magic show is over" said Batman.

"You, you dare take my wand?" roared Lord Voldemort as Nagini was turning toward the Dark Knight, "Nagini, show this muggle where his place is!"

"I don't think you want to do that" said the Green Arrow as he was readying another batch of arrows targeting Nagini, "our friend isn't your lunch."

It was just then that the backup Batjet had swooped right in the area to which the Dark Knight took out a grappling hook and shot out the hook which both Speedy and the Green Arrow jumped onboard.

"Sorry, my ride's here" said Batman as he then threw the Dark Lord's wand right in some mud, "you can dig out your wand later."

As the Batjet went off its way, the Dark Lord couldn't believe how the Dark Knight was about to outwit him, as humiliating as the defeat was, it was even more humiliating for the Dark Lord who had to fetch his wand that had already sunk in the mud. Knowing very well he'd get his hands literally messy, he had summoned some of his Death Eaters.

"Fetch my wand" said Lord Voldemort to his Death Eaters, "consider this to be punishment for not stopping the muggle known as the Batman."

The scene ends where the Death Eaters are literally forced to dig up the Dark Lord's wand, while the Batjet flees the area for good.


End file.
